Mega
Personality Mega is a very out-spoken person, he enjoys being social with his many friends. However, when things get serious, he is almost a completely different person. He is rather rash, and very serious himself. He will not take jokes. He is also quick to the trigger to react to bad situations. Abilities/Techniques Teleportation: This is an ability that Mega uses for fast travel and stratigic fighting. Laserquake: Using this ability, Mega punches the ground and using Giga Energy, launches thousands of giant Giga lasers from the ground and into the sky, obliterating everything in it's path. Light Pillar: Using this ability, Mega punches the ground to create a huge Pillar of Light surrounding him, making him temporarily invulnerable, and lightly healing him. Laser Bomb: With this ability, Mega punches the ground, which in turn, makes his fist burst thousands of Giga lasers. Afterimage: Using "Zip Energy", Mega is able to travel a short distance at Instant Speed, leaving behind an afterimage that will fade away. Status Effect: This ability is very unique in the sense that everyone else is only able to use much weaker versions of this ability. This ability allows Mega to increase or decrease "values" of an object, letting him modify their status. He uses these to increase his and other’s own strength, speed, defense, etc. But he also uses these abilities to do the opposite to his foes. One negative to this is the fact that while he has an effect applied, it slowly but constantly drains his energy reserve. Redstone Strike: Once activated, it engulfs the weapon with Redstone Energy, powering it up until the blade has made contact with an object. Redstone Force Wave: This ability can push objects and enemies away with extreme force when Mega activates it. Redstone Charge: When Mega activates this ability, using Redstone Energy, his speed is increased to Zero Speed, which in turn propels him forward with extreme force. Redstone Phase: When Mega activates this ability, he will vibrate so fast that he will phase through attacks. Redstone Rush: Using Overdrive Energy in conjunction with Redstone Energy, Mega initiates a huge combo that hits with very powerful force. Redstone Augment: When Mega uses this ability, the target will be temporarily powered up with Redstone Energy, increasing their strength, defense, speed, ect. Redstone Infuse: Another power-up ability, this ability is for use with inanimate objects (Swords, Machinery, other weapons, etc.) and is permanent. Redstone Barrier: This is one of two of Mega's shield abilities. This ability, when activated, will mold a shield to Mega's shape and volume just thick enough to block a Giga Slash. Giga Slash: This ability uses Giga Energy, which is used to power up the sword for a very short time. This power is used to increase the sword's hitting strength, the sharpness, and the lightness of the sword, while leaving behind a huge discharge of energy. Giga Strike: This is an ability that can be used with or without a weapon because it only increases the force of the strike to the googolmegaplexes. Giga Stab: Same as Giga Slash, only with a stab. Giga Shield: This ability is interesting as it is Mega's second and last shield ability. Mega punches the ground and brings out a round, body sized shield covering him. This shield is absolutely unbreakable and only lasts for 2 seconds. Shun Goku Satsu: Mega lunges at the opponent and executes a deadly 7-hit combo which will paralyze all the nerves of the target, hits most of their weak points, and reactivates all the nerves on the 7th and final blow. Raging Demon: This is also a rush technique, this one attacks energy streams in the body, temporarily destroying the target's natural connection to that said energy. This also will use Redstone Energy to power up every single strike. Arc Blade: Mega spins in the air with the Delta Sword, sending crescent waves in twenty-seven directions, homing in on the target. Weapons Delta Sword: His ultimate weapon, unbreakable, it can cut through nearly anything in it's path. It is made of pure redstone and techinite, which is binded by obsidian. The actual sharpness of the blade is 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 googolyottaplexth nano-meters. The sword also has the ability to absorb pure energy, and Redstone Energy, limited to only that. The weight is about the weight of a blue star, making very light considering the Mega's strength. The sword can be bent by Mega, to use it more efficiently. The release of energy is about 3 times the input. When affected by Redstone True Blade, the sword will enter Powered Mode, making the sword 300 Billion times heavier, sharper, and energy capable. Zeta Buster: This is Mega’s Zeta Buster Handgun. He obtained this from the time of his service at the Epsilonian Federation. It was only capable of plasma fire until Mega Redstone Infused it. Now the Zeta Buster can fire regular Laser Shots at enemies that fly at 120 mpzs. Mega can also charge it with his own energy to create Charged Shots. His famous Double Shot combo uses two of these. These Charged Shots can fly at 300 googolplex mps, can penetrate Techinite-infused Metal without problems, and can destroy anything made of Giga Energy. Giga Hammer: The Giga Hammer is a weapon that is used to over power a foe's defensive capability, as the hammer is very dense and very heavy. The hammer can extend, retract, shrink, and grow. Techinite Long Sword: This used to be Mega's most powerful sword, but it was broken long ago. The blade itself was made of Techinite, the 3rd strongest material on Epicosity. The blade can be redstone powered to increase the lightness and sharpness, and will gain the ability to disintegrate any foe it comes into contact with. Razer Disk Boomerang: Mega sometimes has to attack with long-range, and this is usually what he uses. This Disc Boomerang can fly at 600 googolplex mps, spins at 30,000,000 turns per second, and the sharpness is about ~0.00005 nano-meters. When he throws the Boomerang, it homes in on it's target, and connects before coming back to Mega. Neon Wrecking Ball: This is the most dense weapon that Mega has, being as heavy as a black hole. Thus, having nearly infinite density. His strategy for using this weapon is against foes who have very high resistance. Another reason he uses this weapon is for destroying hard projectiles. Category:Characters